Since a few years Helicobacter pylon is classified as a primary cause of type B gastritis in humans.
Various Helicobacter sp. infect different animals, and must penetrate the gastric surface mucous layer [O'Toole PW et al., Mol Microbiol 1994, 14:691-703] to colonize the gastric epithelium and sub-mucosa [Wadstrom T et al., Aliment Pharmacol Ther 1996, 10(suppl 1): 17-28.; Valkonen K H et al., Infect immun 1994, 62:3640-3648.; Moran A P et al., J Appi Bacteriol 1993, 75:184-189.; Wadstrom T et al., Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol 1993, 5 (suppl 2):512-515]. Helicobacter is a flagellated motile organism probably penetrating the gastric mucous layer rapidly and efficiently with spiral movements associated with the unique spiral shape of this pathogen (Helicobacter from helix, which is Latin for spiral).
Helicobacter pylori can cause drastic changes of the gastric mucous membrane barrier functions in an early infection (i.e. type B gastritis) with breakdown of the hydrophobic lining of the gastric epithelium. This can cause back-flow of acid and pepsin from the lumen into the mucosa to cause peptic ulcers in the stomach and duodenum. It seems likely that this breakdown of the mucosa barrier also affects the uptake in the gastric mucosa of a number of substances in food such as certain food-associated carcinogens.
Xanthophylles, including astaxanthin, is a large group of carotenoids containing oxygen in the molecule in addition to carbon and hydrogen. The carotenoids are produced de novo by plants, fungi and some bacteria [Johnson E. A. and Schroeder W. A., 1995, Adv In Biochem Engin. Biotechn. 53: 119-178]. In biological tests astaxanthin has been shown to possess clearly the best antioxidative properties compared to other carotenoids [Miki W., 1991, Pure and Appl Chem 63 (1): 141-146].
At present, the therapeutic treatment of inflammation in the mucous membranes of mammalian gastrointestinal tract caused by Helicobacter sp. infection, mainly involves the use of so-called proton pump inhibitors, such as Losec.RTM. (omeprazol), and in case of gastric ulcers different antibiotics (which may cause the development of resistant strains).